Hetalia Academy
by BolintheBendingBro
Summary: What happens in the famed Hetalia Academy. No, this isn't a Gakuen Hetalia fic.


((*desperately posts old function to make up fr the lack of inactivity*))

((~Bo))

It was your first day approaching your new school, Hetalia Academy, and you were in a nervous sweat. _This is my first new school; what if I end up at the bottom of the social food chain? Oh, the thought of being tortured again just kills me!_ Your feet on the stone steps made a satisfying pattern that somewhat calmed your nerves, but only temporarily, when you realized you had no idea where you were going. _Smooth...not even in the building and you're lost._ Dozens of students, ranging from a full head shorter to a good two feet taller than you bustled around, gently jostling you back and forth. One particular student caught your eye; a tan brunette with sweet green eyes. He seemed friendly enough; maybe he'd know what to do.

"Uh~ excuse me!" You called as you made your way through the crowd over to the Hispanic-looking student.

"H-hi, sorry to bother you, but what wing am I at?" You breathlessly ask, catching him a little off guard. His face softened.

"Hola, señorita! You're at the west wing stairwell right now; where do you need to go?" The boy answered back in a sunny Spanish accent. Just as you were about to open your mouth, a loud moan came from the right of the student, and you glanced over to see that a scowling, intimidating junior had appeared next to them.

"Come on, bastard, the bells about to ring." He growled in an angry Italian accent, curl twitching.

"Can you hold on for like, cuatro seconds, Romano? I'm helping this newbie over here."

"Well, what's more important, helping a lost student, or getting in sticky business with the principal again? Honestly, Antonio, I would thought you would have better judgemen-"

The Italian's tone immediately changed when he got a good look at you.

"o…...OH. Apologies, bella. You must be new here?" He asked, his tone gaining a sweeter quality.

"Y-yeah, I was supposed to meet with the principal during first period." You admitted, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. They both smiled in unison, the Italian being around four inches shorter than his friend.

"We can show you to the right stairs, si?" The Spanish man, or Antonio, offered. "T-thanks~!" You muster out, taken aback by their kindness. The Italian, or Romano, let out another playful groan, and muttered "only for the-a ladies, Toni..." They slung their backpacks over their shoulders, and made their way down the steps. As you followed, your eyes slowly gravitated to Toni's... ahem backside. _Oh my..._ Romano caught you glancing, and shot you a mild warning look, and hissed

"Sorry, bella. He's mine." It took you a little while to process that the standoffish Italian was gay for the heavenly-assed Spaniard in front of you, and you "ooh'd" in understanding. He snickered, and moved a bit closer to you.

"So...uh, what's your name?" He awkwardly asked as the three of you headed down an equally busy sidewalk. You kindly give him your name, and he chuckles. "That's beautiful.." You smile, and blush a tiny bit, still in awe that the formerly rude student was talking to you in a friendly manner. Antonio slowed a little so he could catch up with you and his apparent boyfriend, thus obscuring your look at his magnificent backside.

"What're you two chatting about?" He inquired in a hinting tone. Romano blushed, and reached over and punched the chuckling Spaniard.

"Keep it up, bastardo, and you'll have-an F5 shitstorm aimed at your face, okay?" The two squabbled for a bit, and you giggled a little, taking in their mixing accents of the two lovers as you silently followed Antonio. After about a two minute walk, you turned a corner, and a grand staircase, with flagpoles and flags of every country imaginable, came into view.

"Well, here-a we are, bella. I hope that this-a helped- HEY!" Romano's arm was snatched by a redhead clad in blue, with amber eyes and a grinning face.

"Come-a on, brother! We don't want to be late for-a P.E.! Vee~!" He exclaimed in an equally cute Italian accent to the scowling Roma, who was being dragged off the opposite direction. They got further into the distance. "SEE YOU-A SOON, BASTARDS!" He called just before he got dragged out the corner.

"Well, that's not very nice, calling me such a name.." You huffed, looking up at Antonio, who was happily waving.

"Don't worry, Señorita, it's Lovi's way of calling you a friend. So," he gestured to the grey steps that led up to glass double doors.

"Do you need me to direct you anywhere else?" You smiled at his open friendliness; it almost wasn't human.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you so much for your help!" He responded with a nod, and a "de nada", and sprinted off to the same direction you had came from. The anxiety washed over you again as you found yourself padding up a flight of stairs yet again, only this time not so painful.


End file.
